User talk:Captain Redding/Archive2
Might want to take a look at the Canidates for Deletion page. Their is alot their. Rift Fleet 17:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) chapter pages in my story I noticed that you moved the chapter pages of my Story:The Gift by adding “Story:” to each of them. I’ve fixed the links in the chapters to adjust for this. As far as I’m concerned, the following pages are no longer necessary for my story Prologue—I moved this myself to another page The Gift-Prologue The Gift-Prologue, part 2 The Gift (ch.1) The Gift (ch.2) The Gift (ch.3) The Gift (ch.4) The Gift (ch.5) The Gift (ch.6) These pages contain redirects to new pages, and I’ve fixed the links in my story so that they link directly to the new pages--Robert Treat 08:06, 6 November 2008 (UTC). Article Creation Dear Captain Redding I have rewritten the Multiphasic Shield page because there is a noticeable difference between Metaphasic and Multiphasic shielding. The main reason i had placed it on my Warship Voyager page was because i had heard the term several times previously on both DS9 and Voyager however i could not find 1 article on Memory Alpha that either explains or tells what it is so after seeing your try i finally diciced to create a explnation myself. Hope to hear from you soon. -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 10:42 AM. (PST) 27 November 2008. IDK Thanks again for showing me how to make an archive for my talk page. I wanted to ask you that I have Eight images that may need to be deleted or revised. To see which ones look at my user page on the bottom. Also did I get the Fair Use guide lines correct? Rift Fleet 18:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) The Designer So I put a few Questions into your archive. Have you had a chance to review them? Or should I delete them to save page length? Wakachukie 16:02, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, That would be great. BTW - is it a version of Catia? Wakachukie 17:28, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Remember I also said that you might wanna revise those images. Like re-upload them. Also I do also wish for the Neoplians image to be deleted since that image came from another star trek site, instead of memory alpha. And the ST: Online image came from another site as well. Rift Fleet 19:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) WHO THE FRAG IS USING THE NEOPLOIAN IMAGE??? I DON'T SEE A THING OF ANY ONE HERE USING IT! AND IF YOU DISLIKE MY TONE ITS BECAUSE IM HAVING A VERY BAD DAY AND I DON'T NEED TO BE ANY JMORE ANGRIER THEN I ALREADY AM! MY ANGER STARTS ON THE MEMORY BETA SITE WHERE SOME ADMIN DOES NOT WANT TO DELETE AN ARTICLE I MADE. WHEN I FOUND THAT IT IS MISSING SOMETHING IN ITS NAME. UGH! THE ADMIN IS SO STUBBORN THAT HE DOESNT WANT TO TALK WITH ANY ONE ABOUT THE ISSUE ANY MORE. SO I REALY NEED FOR ONE THAT ARTICLE TO BE DELETED AND TWO ACOUPLE OF THOSE IMAGES TO BE GONE OR I'LL KEEP BUGGING EVERY ONE ABOUT MY PROBLEM. Rift Fleet 23:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, just a really bad day yesterday. But still that neopolian image should be deleted. Rift Fleet 16:29, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Template Help I'm trying to make a template for novels/stories and it's not becoming "right-aligned" like on this page on Memory Alpha: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/The_Ashes_of_Eden_(comic) This is my template: http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sidebar_novel2 And here is the page I would like it on (at the very top): http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/On_a_Knife_Edge Could you help in any way? Thanks, Dave 18:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Can you or any other Adminastrator please place the Weapons Template that i had created up with the rest of the templates on the templates page. If you dont know what extra details to add on how to use the template just look at the Mega-Phaser, Photonic Torpedo, Photonic Cannon, or Quantum torpedo pages. The template has been posted there and it should give you all the information you will need. Thanks for your help. -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 8:34 AM., 23 November 2008 Memory Alpha I think it would be cool to make Memory Gamma look like Memory Alpha. Since Memory Gamma is like another part of the Federation, it should look the same. I could do the whole thing. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 23:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hello? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :I was going to brighten the background up by just a bit, and brighten some colors. It will just look similar. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:25, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Done I'm done with redesigning the main page. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Voyager Hmm I have seen the 74656-A vessel and am wondering, "did you get the idea from my user page (of which I have a 74656-A their) or form some where else?" Just a question nothing more. Rift Fleet 16:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm I have it put under a Intrepid class vessel, course its fleet is under "Alternate" so I suppose that it came from either a remake of the original Voyager or from another universe. Any way its a good idea, but what do you plan to do with the ship? Put it into your story? Rift Fleet 17:01, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Well as for the "mirror" ships I have deicided that the Voyager-A might be something like a muesum ship, but put into service around the USS Future's time. Plus this Voyager has two ships to help it out and, although it is in the past plus is an Intrepid class ship, it has upgraded armor weapons and the third ship is the Traveler to see them in order look at my user page. As for the front page, change the icons because I believe that Memory Gamma should be its own look and not a "copy and paste" from Memory Alpha. Like under the ships icon put a Sovereign class ship their. Or under Star systems put a picture of a solar system their. Just make the font page look different from Memory Alpha. Also have you looked at my story or articles? I am still trying to get ideas for the next two episodes, which by now you will find that each episode so far takes place on each ship in their own times. Rift Fleet 17:36, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I have an idea for the look of this wiki...the L-Cars view! I thought of this for a little while and I think it might be cool and unique. Rift Fleet 16:46, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I wonder why no has made; Constitution class, Defiant class, Galaxy class, Sovereign class, etc. They are improtant to the Trekverse. Rift Fleet 16:40, 20 November 2008 (UTC) How have you been lately? Is your story coming along any? Also thank you for the ship class', but I feel that the NX class article could be more like the others. Rift Fleet 17:32, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Discovery Ya know I've been having fun and all with Star Trek here. But I feel as though i am the only one who really is here past 12:00 Eastern time, USA. I guess I need some one to talk to so that I can get more ideas and what not for future stories. Also this site could have more detailed pictures, like from the game ST: Legacy. Also thank you again for making the ship classes, though I wish the templates were updated to include my ships, your ships, etc. and not just what we already know. Oh yea have you made, or upgraded, your USS Discovery page? I have a feeling that it has not been made. Before I forget I have one image, that I did not mention at the time of my debate, that needs to be gone because it came from a site other than Memory Alpha or Beta or EU. So far I still feel bad about the other seven images I contributed to this wiki, don't know why but I feel as though I feel bad about putting them on here so as such I feel asshamed about seeing other images for they take me back to the seven I contributed. Like I said I don't know why. Rift Fleet 18:25, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Picture Umm, I kinda thought that you would have uploaded the new Legacy class pic by now. Is there a holdup, or are you just busy like me? Wakachukie 02:55, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I would greatly appreciate an explanationas to why you removed my links. One of the primary reasons I felt comfortable with removing all that data was simply because I could link to where I got the data from in the 1st place rather than rewording/explaining it in a 'stealing' kind of way. How do you suggest I explain the weapons on the Hyperion class now that noone knows where I got the weapon from, what it does, or how it works? Do I just copy the old data onto a new article just to fill in the link? Oh, unless you work on Sunday - I figure you already have my Legacy class pic, just want to know if you are going to change the code on the Legacy class page or if I have too, thats fine I just want to know what the pic will be uploaded as so I can change it if that is the situation. Okay, so 1st thanks for uploading the picture. Its a great start. I know from my own models that making something takes time and effort. I found some inspirational pictures including battle blades and ablative armor to give an idea of what the finished product would look like. Again, thanks. Wakachukie 19:38, 23 November 2008 (UTC) That would be great. I am still going over potential rooms from Starship Sections to fill those placeholders, but otherwise a MSD would be great As a side note, the Legacy class is no noob's god ship simply because its time-frame has everyone using a similar level of temporal technology, and the normal enemies are even stronger. Battles then are won with superior numbers or real-time strategy based on local/spacial topography. The Designer Wakachukie 16:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Looks like you've been dubbed as the Head of The Memory-Gamma Art Dept. :) I am still learning Catia V5, but I can already make images on par with what you uploaded for the Legacy Class. How to make the detail still escapes me simply because I do not understand V5's assembly builder's mode of operation. Nevertheless, I am willing to make initial images. Wakachukie 22:13, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Did you see the above links? I was originally going to use the STTFF Picture with some Paint edits reuploaded as the Legacy. Thats the closest thing to what I was imagining... As to battle damage: The dorsal aft curve should have 2-4 scattered points with average radius of 1/45 total dorsal aft surface area showing the exposed central/circular hallway with sparks and vented O2, but add slight electrical blue filter to show emergency containment force fields. The edges of the cuts (Triple Hulled) should look like molten kryptonite ref Smallville episode and darken surrounding hull to reflect residual damage. The outermost damage edge can have a 60' negative chamfer to show kinetic impact damage, but all other areas of the ship should be filleted to give a smooth, streamlined feel to it. I expect there to be about 2 plasma conduit leaks and 4 electrical circuit breaks (these should all be parallel). Maybe have 1 minor srucural girder bent out of place by the blast, but no primary system damage. I can live without the Andromeda's battle blades, but it definatly has to have ablative hull armor on all non-damaged areas. Perhaps the Armor is the 3rd Hull? Wakachukie 16:12, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hey: I remember you saying Christmas was when to expect the new image...So is that still the projected completion date or have circumstances dictated a holdup on the visual production of our joint creation? Wakachukie 21:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) NX class ships Why did it have to be confusing? If you want you could just put "Gemini" down, that could make it easier to reconize it. Plus it was called just Gemini in episode one of my story, that is until the year 2400. Rift Fleet 17:40, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Well the reason being is because people may think that is could be Gemini. While they could not know that the USS prefix was not added until the year 2400. OH I don't know IT IS CONFUSING!!!! ARGH! LOL. You think I should make a Gemini (NX-08) article in case people get confused or should I keep the one I have to keep it all together? Also I do not plan on creating, for now anyway, the alternate "evil" versions of my ships, my story is just in its beginning stages. Rift Fleet 17:46, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your opinion. Well could you help me out with the dates and timelines? In my articles I put the launch dates and lost dtaes for each ship but no one, yet, has added them. I would my self but I want to keep my articles down to a minimum when concerned with my story. Just in case I have another break down. Rift Fleet 18:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yea the ISS Gemini and the FHM Gemini should not be added to their templates until I am done with season one. I have a plan for the ISS ships sometime in the future. Also the Gemini on the NX class template could be added I just don't know how you would go about with the USS prefix in the template. If you put USS people may think that it does not belong their but with out it, it won't make sense being that it is the ship. Unless (USS) Gemini could work. IDK. Hmm actually it could work and make sense at the same time. Rift Fleet 18:36, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I thought so too about the NX-01. But I was told,and just found out from Memory Alpha, that it was just Enterprise. But oh well its history, as for the ISS Gemini you can leave it there but for the FHM Gemini I would suggest making another Template that goes under "Alternate Diamension Vessels" that could clear it up a little since the FHm is not Terran. :D Rift Fleet 18:52, 21 November 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki I have edited the mediawiki code for the gallerys and image thumbs, do you like it better than the white? (here's an example) --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:20, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Voyager-A Fine with me. By the way: Efficacy looks like a mixture between Steamrunner, Sovereign and Prometheus that has been perverted by a megalomaniac :D. I'll have a look to see whether I can find a picture that kind of gives you the grip.--''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 20:00, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Designer? I've seen that you're currently making an image for the Legacy class ship, and have other self-made images (for want of a better word). If so, is there a chance you could do another picture for the Independence class ship as well? Like the underbelly? Don't worry if you can't, I could try it... :D ''Dave''''Subspace Message'' 15:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :That would be marvellous, thanks! I'm going to try uniforms and communicators myself, as I have some ideas for those, but I needed to make sure the Independence class wasn't as flat as it looks. ''Dave''''Subspace Message'' 15:35, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ST:F Ships and Vessels Ok on my user page I have many ships, planets, aliens, etc. but i feel as if their are not any cool images for them. I would really like,if I could alter or find out how to, to have or make images that have my ships on them. Name, registry, paint design, the whole package. Though I do not know who I could make something like that with say ST: Legacy (game). Also have you updated the dates and years? Rift Fleet 18:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Novel links You know we're nabbing most of our ideas from Memory Alpha? (Don't worry, I won't tell :D unless they already know) When they do links to episodes, they can write them like this: , and it comes out like this: VOY: "Repression" (except linked). Could we have something similar? I'm not sure how to create the template. So for my series, Star Trek: Pioneer, and one of my stories, The Other Side it would become STP: "The Other Side", instead of having to type Star Trek: Pioneer: The Other Side. Know what I mean? ''Dave''''Subspace Message'' 15:00, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Nice idea, would that make my Story:Star Trek: Legacy:Hyperion's Birth into STL: "Hyperion's Birth"? :Wakachukie 00:29, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Efficacy class Yeah, that's sort of what I looked for. It's great! But I think you confused warp and impulse engines ;-) Thanks a lot for the hard work :-) --''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 15:40, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :That would be fantastic. Scale guidelines for the size: should be about four times as big as the Sovereign class (see specifications). Another big thank you, Your --''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 15:46, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sure. Take your time :-) Cool Pictures You make pictures like for the Nebulas class right? Well I would like to ask you if you can make a picture showing a Sovereign class, Defiant class, Cnstitution class (refit), and NX class flying in formation. Because I think this wiki could use unique pictures of ships and planets. Just reply on my talk page if you wish to chat about the idea. Rift Fleet 17:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Ah never mind, I work on that myself some time, umm well we do need cool pictures of the ship classes and speaking of ship classes they have to be created. Also what do you think of the last Federation ship? Look on my user page to find out which one. Rift Fleet 01:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Logo On Memory Alpha they put Christmas lights on their logo for December (here), maybe we could do something like that here. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :We could remove the round bit behind the writing by an advent wreath, perhaps? I'll get on it and try to do somith, but I cannay promise anythin :-)--''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 20:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Here's a December Logo idea. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Or maybe this. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:01, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :No we have to upload it to Logo.png for it to appear. Also the logo I made is sort of fuzzy what program did you use to make the original logo, I used Gimp. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 00:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) *(Siqar 12:36, 30 November 2008 (UTC)) hi my im try to correct the capitalisation and have the yellow box,s for my efforts Your Reply You did, perhaps I forgot to add "Contributed to" that could be help full. But I forgot to add it possibly because of the Planet articles I did create. Also when adding infomation on planets do you think it should be: Venus (Sol System)? That could clear things up because the main headline is what I mostly look at. Rift Fleet 18:40, 2 December 2008 (UTC) (Siqar 10:09, 3 December 2008 (UTC))Gallerians has changed to Wasperi Maquis I hate to be picky (I always seem to be when it comes to spelling...) but it's Maquis not MaRquis. I would have moved the category Marquis (mirror) personnel but there's no move button. Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Stories Well, your story "Cloud of Earth" is quite short to begin with, so I'd leave that as a single episode. If your next episode (which I believe is called "Aggressive Actions") is still telling the same story as CoE is, then yes, chapters could be better. Just call them "Chapter 1: Cloud of Earth", or "Story:Cloud of Earth (Chapter 1)". Obviously you'd have to make a new title for the entire "collection". As for the blurb, that's really just a starting point for me. Some people write it before, some after. It's usually the blurb that gets people to read the story. If you give them a bit of suspense to look forward to, they'll most likely read it. As for the references, they're really Memory Alpha's idea. They're situated at the bottom of the episode page and are usually the small things that are mentioned briefly or aren't hyperlinked in the main text. The reason I have so many for "On a Knife Edge" at the moment is because it's the first book and I don't have a "main article" yet - that'll come when the book is finished and people have read it. Hope this has helped. Dave''Subspace Message'' 15:49, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and completely off-topic to what I've just written - do you know how to upload .ogg files? I tried uploading one, and it said it was an image... Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:31, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Idea... (continued) I like that, I'll try to improve a few articles of mine. Once we have 52, we can do the thing MA does, which is like the pic of the day we have right now. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 22:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Dear Captain Redding if you're really serious about considering more articles to be featured then howabout my Q (Female) page that I had just created or the updated Seven Of Nine page or the Kes (Warship VOY) article that TrekkyStar helped to edit. Or since it has been well recived in the Editors Pick for so long how about the Star Trek: Warship Voyager Main Page. Please choose all of these for your consideration. Thanks and hope to hear from you soon. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix[[User Talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 2:35 AM. (PST) 6 December 2008 Featured articles Yeah, I think it's a great idea. There are only 750 articles on here at the moment, and some are tiny, but we can surely find 52. Or for the moment, 26, one per fortnight until some are up to speed. On MA there's "Article of the Week", but not for every day, like Wikipedia (due to the sheer number of articles). We could also have nominations for featured articles when we have selected 52, one for each week, and as more and more articles are written we can have either an "FA of the day" or have them like they are on MA, which simply says they're thought to be amongst the best works. I don't know. OK, having just read that, I've just about confused myself. Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:23, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and I have another idea. Could we have a featurette with (for example) "Ship of the month", "Character of the month", "Featured story of the month" etc. I think these would be good because then we can all get a bit of background into each person's story and everything associated in it. Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:28, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ---- (Siqar 01:36, 6 December 2008 (UTC)) SIQAR IWANT TO EDIT THIS FROM TE VE OPERARI ITS NOT IN THE SAND BOXThe Society of the The VEK Intelligence Drive Optimiser Chain of Reasoning was first to go faster than the best Star Fleet has it was for the stub it not the story Template trouble I've been trying to get the text on some templates to become white but I've had no luck, maybe you can try. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :On templates like Ships Named Enterprise, when you put it on the a page for the Enterprise it links to itself in the template so those words appear black. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC)